Amusement park
by Sjannie
Summary: Auriana was planning to just enjoy a little time in the amusement park but then she bumped into Mephisto, literally.


**Lolirock fanfic: Amusement park**

 _I do not own lolirock_

 **Summary** : Auriana was planning to just enjoy a little time in the amusement park but then she bumped into Mephisto, literally.

It is not Mephisto's day, after they failed Gramorr again Praxina and lev put all the blame on him. And grammar got really _really_ mad at him. Praxina doing it ,alright, she is his sister but lev. He hates lev thinking he is everything just because he looks better, is stronger and Gramorr likes him more. is he jealous? Of course not! Now he is mad at them and just wants to have some fun. On earth there must be places to have fun. But he better not start trouble or those princesses will put an end to his fun pretty soon. What can he do? He could go to one of those parks the humans like so much. What were they called again? Oh yeah amusement parks. Let's check that out. He will just tell lev, and Prax that he would think of some ideas on his own and they should call him when needed. Surely they won't have a problem with that because he can't do anything right according to them.

Mephisto was not the only one having a not so good day. Auriana knew that Talia was bossy and a little bit of a perfectionist but just because she was a little distracted she didn't needed to yell. She had just heard about amusements parks and wanted to visit it but no they had to practise. They couldn't miss one practise. She had pleaded to Iris but she said they needed to. Dance practise and magic. Auriana was tired of it all and wanted to do something else. So she came up with the excuse that she needed to buy something and went to the amusement park. For just a little while wouldn't hurt right?

While Auriana was amazed by what she saw she didn't pay any attention where she was going. And then she bumped into something, well into _someone._

''aah!'''

''ow!''

''Sorry I wasn't really paying attention to where I was-'' Auriana started but stopped midway in her sentence when she saw into who she bumped into.

''MEPHISTPO?!''

Mephisto's mouth fell open as he saw that the one who bumped into him was Auriana.

They both jumped up and pointed at each other.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked

''I could ask you the same, what are you doing here?'' Mephisto countered while folding his arms.

''I.. I.. am doing something'' She said while thinking and also folding her arms doing to same as Mephisto.

''Well I-I am also doing something''

''O yeah?''

''Yeah''

''Doing bad stuff I am sure well I will stop you'' She said while moving closer to him.

''If I was doing bad stuff wouldn't I sent a monster?''

''Well I guess you are right'' she eyes him suspiciously unfolding her arms.

''Duh of course I am right , I am Mephisto''. He said while pointing at himself.

Auriana laughs while rolling with her eyes ''like you are always right''

''Hey!'' Mephisto now also unfolded his arms and stepped closer to Auriana.

 _Well Mephisto is not doing anything wrong and if she tried capturing him he would just run away and he couldn't capture her. She came to have fun so why not ignore it?_

'''Where are your princess friends actually?'' Auriana snaps out of her thoughts with this question from Mephisto.

''Were are Praxina and Lev?''

''um... uh... somewhere''

'' Well my friends are also somewhere''

And then they began a staring contest.

...

Which Auriana won

''While I am going'' Mephisto said while turning his back to Aurania who was laughing and waving bye bye.

They didn't plan on seeing each other again but there were only two spots left on the rollercoaster and next to each other.

While during staring contest part 2 the ride started. And when they suddenly went down and the ride sped up they both got surprised and screamed but the screams turned into laughter and they were having fun.

While going out of the ride they saw various food stands and before they knew it their stomach growled and they went there.

''Why are you following me?'' Aurania asked

''you are following me'' Mephisto replies.

The rest of the day they stayed together, they just were interested into the same things, laughed about the same things reacted the same to things and didn't feel the need to push the other one away. Why? Let's say it is a feeling. A feeling they also have when they fight each other in the arena and interact with each other. What is this feeling called?

Auriana noticed she didn't mind his company and it seemed he didn't mind hers. She even found herself enjoying it, it felt different then with Talia or iris. They found the same things funny and tasty unlike with Talia and Iris who had a different taste . She had to laugh when Mephisto's face was all sticky but when he pointed out she had also ice cream all over her face she blushed slightly not that he had noticed. The rest of the day she was just feeling very happy. So much that she forgot the time.

After they went in the Haunted house which was so much fun because Mephisto screamed almost at everything and hid behind her and while she got scared less then Mephisto when she also got scared they screamed so loudly they scared the players and they almost used their magic but stopped themselves just in time except for a few times. O.o They also tried hiding behind each other's back and walking behind the other because no one wanted to walk in front. She found him cute when he acted like that. She learned something new about him which interest her . She almost bumps again into Mephisto when he suddenly stops.

''what?'' Aurania asks

'' I.. have to go''

Suddenly they found their situation a little but awkward because they are enemies and now they are just like friends.

He went away and she heard herself saying: '' bye, until next time then I will kick your butt!''

''I like to see you trying'' he replied this made Aurania smile and she couldn't wait to see him again.

While walking back to iris's home she thinks about Mephisto. She has a total different feeling with him then with other boys she knows. It is not what she feels for all the boys something more. But she can't put her finger on it. She likes his company, she likes how he is distracted and how he reacts, how he is funny. How she doesn't fear for her live because when she sees him she can't be scared, she is not afraid with him.

Now that she thinks back on spending the hole day with Mephisto her cheeks get a little red and she gets a weird feeling in her belly. But when she arrives at Iris's home she waves those feelings away. They come running towards her and before she can make an excuse up why she was so late they say:

''They are at it again let's go''

Auriana's lips form a small smile at the thought of seeing Mephisto again but she decides to just not think about.

''Let's go then''

 **Author's note**

So This was supposed to be a fanfic Auriana x Mephisto but maybe it is just friendship between the two. Still I felt at least one romantic couple fanfic was needed but I think I failed horrible at it. If you have things I can do better except for my English then please tell me! Also what do you think about the paring Mephisto x Aurania? By the way I'm also not sure if I got their personality right but I just wanted to write something about these two.


End file.
